


Slammed Doors

by alexisgalvez53



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Felicity Smoak, Jealous Oliver Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 06:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16213847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisgalvez53/pseuds/alexisgalvez53
Summary: Oliver gets caught following Felicity on a date and let's just say she's not happy about it





	Slammed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my third fic! I appreciate comments and kudos to let me know that I'm doing okay. Thanks for reading!

She sits there typing away on her keyboard. She hears the door open and looks up from the screen as the footsteps approach.

  
“Hey! I got a hit on our bad guy. Want a run down?”

  
“Yeah, in a bit though. I have something I wanted to talk to you about”

  
Felicity giving a look of confusion said, “Sure, what’s going on?”

  
“Don't go on your date tonight.”

  
She's stunned into silence and anger because he has no right to tell her that and this is seemingly out of the blue.

She can feel her anger grow as Oliver gives her a pleading look and she just can't believe he's acting this way. She's trying to act unaffected around him ever since Russia but _this_?

She's had enough of his hot and cold reactions, so she gets up and says, “I'll have John fill you in. Have a good night, Oliver.”

She walks past him not even sparing him a glance and slams the door on her way out.

  
Oliver looks at the closed door, wallowing in his turmoil and sighs.

  
**Later that night at the foundry**

  
"What the hell was that Oliver?!", she screeched. She's fuming at the audacity of this man in front or her.

  
"Look, I'm sorry, I just couldn't handle-"

"No! You don't get to do that!”

  
“I asked-“

  
She cuts him off again because she needs to let herself vent. She needs to get it through his thick head that he's being stupid.

  
“You don't get to feel sad that I'm with someone else! You made yourself perfectly clear after Russia. So no! You can't go making me feel bad about my choices and moving on. I'm not going to be stuck waiting for you to get your head out of your ass." She takes a deep breath and continues quietly, her volume rising with each emotion "You're being unfair, Oliver. You move on with Sara and then I move on with anyone else and you can't handle it? _You're not being fair_. You made your choice. _So just deal with it_. You made yourself _perfectly_ clear and I'm going to help you live with that." With that, Felicity walks away, leaving a stunned Oliver in her wake.

Felicity enters her apartment, knowing that the first thing she needs to grab is her trusty red wine.

She cant decide whether or not she'll need a glass for this evening of reflection or to just drink from the bottle.

  
Oliver gave her a lot to think about and a lot of it royally pissed her off. She chuckles to herself before she takes the first swig straight from the bottle, _heh, royally._

30 minutes later after she's made herself comfortable in her living room, she hears a knock on her door.

She knows she's buzzing at this point but she doesn't care, she's rightfully in her feelings tonight.

"Who is it?" She yells out, figuring it's someone from Team Arrow since it's this late. Deep down, she knows it's Oliver but there's a possible chance it's Digg, left to clean up the pieces again.

"It's me," answers Oliver from the door.

"Ugh, _go away!"_

"Felicity, please come on, I want to talk."

"Well, the great thing about actively talking is that it requires two people to form a conversation, and I am not a willing participate at the moment," Felicity says sardonically as she takes another deep swig.

She hears some rustling at the door and knows that he found her spare key somewhere.

A few seconds later she hears the door open, "What part of go away, did you get please come in from?"

He looks around her place and sees her on her couch with her wine bottle. Oliver sighs "Felicity, I'm sorry for how I acted tonight."

Felicity's eyes flash "Oh, _you're sorry_? And that is just supposed to make everything a-okay? No. Uh-uh. You don't get to get off that easy." She gets up from the couch.

"I'm not trying to get off easy. I'm trying to make this right."

"Well try harder, Oliver, because you're apology isn't enough. You ruined my date by following me the entire time I was out. I can't have one peaceful night to myself without it involving The Arrow?"

Oliver's eyes briefly show hurt. "No. You can't." Felicity sucks in a breath at his honesty. He continues, "I don’t want you spending any other nights with anyone else."

"Stop with these games, Oliver!", Felicity yells out, she's had enough of this. "You say one thing but your actions say otherwise and now you're telling me this?! _Make up your damn mind."_  
Oliver makes up his mind by kissing her.

He kisses her so passionately, her argument is muddled in her head, and all she can focus on is kissing him back.

After a moment they pull apart.

"I've made up my mind," he tells her. She wants to talk back again but decides she'll let him have his turn to speak. "I want you, and only you," Felicity opens her mouth to speak but Oliver doesn't let her, "I know I am being unfair. And I'm sorry it took so long for me to take action but seeing you with someone else made me realize it all. I was an idiot. I am an idiot. I couldn't be mad at you for listening to me. I could only be mad at myself for being so stupid to think that I could let you go and be okay with it"

Felicity scoffs at that because clearly he wasn't. "Oliver. What is your point?", she asked bluntly because she's just so tired of this game.

He takes a deep breath and says matter of factly but with so much emotion in his eyes "I love you. I know my words aren't enough. They will never be enough for you. I know that. But in order to be honest with myself and you I needed to tell you that."

Felicity looking at a loss for words can only think of one question to ask, "So, where do we go from here?"

  
He gives her a look of adoration, “Wherever you want this to go, because I cant go another moment not knowing that you're mine.”

  
Oh how Felicity has longed to hear these words but she's still upset. “As much as I want this, Oliver, I'm still upset and annoyed by your actions. You know that I want a relationship with you, I’m just hesitant.”

  
“I know I've got a lot to work on,” Felicity gives him a look, Oliver ignoring it, continues “but I’m willing to work on it with you.”

  
“Okay then, get out.”

  
Oliver's face drops, “What-"

“Now.”

 

“Felic-"

  
“Ask me on a real date tomorrow when I'm not tipsy please.”

  
As Felicity starts pushing Oliver out of her place, it finally clicks in his head and the biggest smile lights his face.

  
“Okay, good night Felicity.”

  
She takes one last look at him as she slowly shuts the door.

  
“Good night, Oliver.”


End file.
